A Leah Clearwater Confessional
by randomhoosp123
Summary: Life after Sam.


Authors note: I am in the belief that you can never have too many Leah fan fic stories. Oh if people review I would love constructive Criticism. This is the first fan fiction story I have ever written and sometimes I accidentally may have grammatical errors. So I welcome all criticism on how to make my story better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I actually owned Twilight do you think I would be living in a 2- bedroom apartment? No I would much rather settle in my 50 bedroom mansion.

Chapter 1: LBHB (Life before Heart Break)

Everyday Leah tried her best. She tried her best to ignore the stares from the people she called her "family" who now pity her. She tried her best when she was asked to put her dreams of going to college on hold after her father died in order to take care of her little brother because her mother was too filled with grief to even do the most simple of motherly things. She tried her best to forgive the "family" of La Push who gave her no true help to deal with taking care of her brother and mother.

She tried her best not to be taken in by the secrets that seemed to engulf her child home. The secrets kept by the higher ups of the La Push Reservation but the fact is that their little sovereign state is separated by people who know this secret and people who don't know this secret. Unfortunately Leah falls on the latter side of the category.

Leah has always prided herself on being an independent, strong person who did not need the crappy people in this town to like her because she was destined for greater things then this existence anyway. She would achieve great things at college instead of settling for being yet another housewife stuck in La Push. The irony of this situation is now that her college plans have fallen through and she is stuck in La Push she should be furious but she's not because of Sam Uley.

So her life had become the classic girl was a cynic known for her smart assed attitude until she met popular beloved boy who rocked her world. Girl falls in love with boy. Boy causes Girl to change all the things she thought she wanted in life. Therefore Girl is okay with staying in this town a little longer if only to be with the boy that she is in love with. (She knew it was all very clichéd.)

Sitting here contemplating her life she can't help but be amazed at how she had become a girl straight out of a Nicholas Sparks novel. (Not that she read Nicholas Sparks novels and she had only seen The Notebook because her overly sensitive mother had went through a phase of only watching romantic movies.) She never believed in love but now that's all she did believe.

"Leah, get up you said you would take me to school. Geeze, now we're both going to be late" Seth screamed from down stairs.

"Calm down Seth, you know to look like I look takes time." Leah said as she came running down the stairs. In actuality Leah had on no makeup unless you counted the lip chap and had spent the better part of the morning looking for her car keys.

"My older sister is a comic genius". My 'precocious' younger brother said with a serious look on his face not even responding to Leah's obvious sarcasm. "May we go to school now?"

"Yes my darling brother." Leah replied in a sickingly sweet way. As they entered to the car Leah did her daily routine of checking her car for scratches. She knew that she was being a tad obsessive but this was her brand new car that her mother and father brought her before her father had died.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Sam called this morning." Seth randomly stated as they had begun to drive.

"Okay, Seth two things. One: If you don't lower your feet from my dash board I may be forced to kick my only brother out of this moving car and become an only child." Leah stated in a very calm tone and Seth quickly lowered his feet.

"Two: Why did you not tell me Sam called earlier?" Leah questioned.

"Well, I was going to but you were supposedly beautifying yourself for school today. All he said was 'have Leah call me after school' in a very melodramatic voice and hung up. It was very rude actually," Seth answered now using her sarcasm against her.

"You're so cute Seth, but leave the sarcasm to the professionals." Leah said, effectively ending there conversation as she pulled into the school.

The truth is Sam had been acting weirdly for the past 2 days (In fact the whole town had been acting weirdly). The thing is Leah hated secrets. That's what worried her so much, because for as tough as she acted she did not know how she would react if Sam did want to break up or if he had an even worse secret.


End file.
